Remembrance
by Cloud Fenrir
Summary: Everyday has meaning, however the meaning differs from person to person. As events come and go we all have days when we think back; think back to the events of the past. These are known as days of remembrance.


**A/N- Hello readers, this is my first Fanfiction and I'm really excited to finally post this story after going through multiple months of writing, editing and bugging my friends. That aside, the main point of this A/N is to give the descriptions for my two OCs that this story revolves around. I would have loved to write these into the story, but while writing it and even in the edit/review stage I felt that putting them in would ruin the flow of the story itself, so I have them here. In the future, I will have descriptions that are in-text but please bear with me for this one. **

**Descriptions- **

**Cloud- Race: Human (Caucasian)**

** - Sex- Male**

**-Height- 6' tall (5'10'' in flash back)**

**Age= 17 years old (15 years old in flash back)**

**Physical Traits: Medium Length White Hair, Red eyes, Average Build. Broad Shouldered, toned muscles.**

**Usual Apparel- Black Combat boots, Faded Black Jeans, Red and Black T-Shirt, Black Trench Coat (Symbol on the back of the coat) with a hood and a cape draped over the left shoulder. **

**Personality- Laid back personality but can be very serious. Is known to be dark and depressed. Around friends and loved ones he tends to be more casual and open up.**

**Weapon- Katana/Sheath Combo**

**-Katana- Vindicator-Black hilt, with red accents. Black Guard (Metal Wolf Head, with red eyes and fangs). Steel blade, with dull red runes**

**-Sheath-Advocate-Black-Light-flexible metal. Doubles as a 12g shotgun. **

**Fighting Style- Quick Draw (Iaido) style**

**Symbol- Wolf howling at the moon. (Black wolf, Red moon.)**

**Aura- Black/Red**

**Semblance- Augmentation**

**Sammantha Farron: Race- Faunus, Cat (Caucasian)**

** - Sex- Female**

**Height- 5'5''**

**Age= 17 years old (15 years old in flashback)**

**Physical Trait: Shoulder Length Rose Pink Hair, Pink Cat Ears, Rose Pink Eyes, Small scar on right eye, Average Build. **

**Usual Apparel- Pink and Black Boots, Blue Jeans, White Tank Top and White/Black Short Jacket. Crescent Moon earrings. **

**Personality- Very energetic and carefree. Always has a smile on her face and has a joyful tone to her voice. She is able to bring out the best in people and make them smile and laugh. **

**Weapon- Twin Swords (gunblades)**

**Violet/Rose**

**Violet- White/Black hilt, Purple Blade.**

**Rose- White/Pink Hilt, Rose Pink Blade**

**Gun Form- Combat Pistols**

**Symbol- Backwards Crescent Moon (Purple)**

**Aura- Pink/Purple**

**Semblance- Bulwark**

**Well, sorry this horribly long A/N. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave a review. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY, if I did White-Rose and Bumblebee would be canon. **

_Two Years Ago- Cloud's Apartment- 28 Signal Street, Vale Apartments, Fifth Floor, Apartment #62, Time- 5:30 PM_

It was a typical autumn day in Vale; the trees were in the middle of shifting from emerald green to brown, yellow, and Forever Fall red. Cloud was in his apartment anxiously waiting for his guest to arrive. He took a minute to look around, a vain attempt to distract himself. Scanning the familiar room, he saw his combined kitchen and dining room near the window against the right wall, his bedroom over towards the back of the apartment, the single bathroom to the right of his bedroom and he was currently seated on his couch in the living room. In front of him was a Television, coffee table, and two windows overlooking the main street.

"_Not the most glamorous of places, but it is great for one or two people and gives me a roof over my head."_ he thought to himself. He let his mind drift, attempting once again to distract himself in any way possible. He was brought back to reality by hearing someone knocking on his door. He quickly got up, walked over to the door and answered it. Standing there was the exact person he was waiting on, his best friend Sammantha Farron. She was dressed in her usual outfit, only replacing her short jacket for one more suitable to the fall weather.

" Hey Sammantha, come in.", he said. She walked inside and he shut the door. He walked over and embraced her.

" Hey! Thanks for inviting me over! ", she said as they hugged each other. " So, you said you wanted to hang out tonight, what did you have in mind? "

Cloud smiled and said, " I was thinking we could go grab dinner and see a movie or something. We could just hang out here and get take out. "

Her cat ears twitched as she grinned and said, " Cloud, this sounds like a date."

Cloud attempted to hide his blush, and replied, " No, what gave you that idea. Just two friends hanging out."

Sammantha laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. As for what we do tonight, I think we should order take out and watch something here." She smiled at him.

"Alright, anything specific you want for dinner?", Cloud asked her.

Sammantha walked over to the couch, sat down, and replied, "Chinese food sounds good."

"Ok, so pork fried rice, chicken puffs, and boneless spareribs?", Cloud asked.

"You know me too well." Sammantha replied.

Cloud chuckled and said, "Let me go order the food… be right back."

Sammantha turned back towards the front of the room and began looking for the remote. She eventually found the remote buried in between two-couch cushions. She turned on the TV and began surfing channels. After a few minutes Cloud walked back in the room and sat down next to her.

"They said it would be here in about 15 minutes.", he stated and looked towards the television. "Anything good on?"

"Its great that they are right down the street. Nope nothing good is on, but is there ever anything good on?", she replied with a laugh.

Cloud simply smiled and said, "Nope."

After what seemed like five minutes the doorbell rang and Cloud got up to answer it. He came back a moment later carrying a box from Ursa Express. He set it down on the coffee table and unpacked it.

"All that's left now is the movie, what do you want to watch?", he asked her.

Once again, her ears twitched as she thought. "We could watch that new movie Frozen."

"Alright lets eat and rent the movie."

[Half an hour later]

Cloud and Sammantha had finished eating, cleaned up, and were settled and ready to watch the movie, when a phone call interrupted them. It was Clouds cell phone, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster from Beacon Academy.

Cloud immediately answered the phone, " Hello Professor Ozpin, how are you?"

A voice from the other side sounded, "I'm good, how are you doing tonight?"

"Good, just hanging out with Sammantha at my apartment.", Cloud replied.

"That's nice, could you please put the phone on speaker so I can talk to you both?"

"Of course Professor, is something wrong?", Cloud asked after putting it on speaker.

" I have a mission for you two, it is going to be dangerous so I understand if you don't want to accept it.", Ozpin stated. A muttered "hmmm" came in reply. He continued, "Come by my office at Beacon tomorrow morning and I will explain the details. Then you can choose to accept or not. Sound good?"

"Perfect, we will drop by tomorrow.", Sammantha replied.

"See you both tomorrow.", Ozpin replied and hung up the line.

Cloud turned to Sammantha, "So onto the movie then?

"Yup!" she replied.

[An hour later]

Cloud and Sammantha found themselves falling asleep half way through the movie, Cloud lying down with Sammantha cuddled up against him.

[The next morning] [8:00 AM]

Sammantha awoke to the sun shining through the window and into her eyes. She raised her arm to block the golden rays and tried to get up. She quickly realized that she couldn't move and looked down to see an arm wrapped around her waist. She jolted up, with a deep crimson blush staining her face and looked back at the couch. Cloud was starting to blink away the last traces of sleep and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?", he asked, while attempting to stifle a yawn.

"N-nothing.", she replied hastily.

He gave her a questioning look before saying, "Ok then. So remember, we need to go see Ozpin later today."

"Oh yeah.", she replied, the earlier embarrassment gone.

"It's a good thing you keep a change of clothes here.", he said with a chuckle. "So how about you go shower and change, then I will. After we can go and get breakfast, then go see Ozpin. Sound good?", he asked.

"Sure, that sounds perfect." Sammantha replied.

[An hour later]

Cloud and Sammantha walked into the local restaurant, _The Pink Dragon. _Upon entering, they encountered a rather peppy, upbeat hostess.

"Good Morning!" she said in a cheery voice.

"I wouldn't exactly call mornings good." Cloud muttered under his breath.

Sammantha elbowed him in the side and muttered, "Be nice."

"Hmmm, did you say something?" the woman asked, still perky.

"Nope." Cloud replied while rubbing is side.

" Annnyyyywaaayyy…. Welcome to the Pink Dragon! My names Jenny, how are you both this morning?", she asked them.

"We're good.", Sammantha replied. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking.", Jenny replied. "So a table for two I'm guessing?"

"That's right.", Sammantha replied.

Jenny grabbed two menus and gestured for them to follow, "Follow me, you two are lucky, we are busy today. You managed to snag one of the last tables."

She lead them to a booth by the windows and said, "A waiter will be by soon, so you have some time to decide."

"Ok, thank you.", Sammantha replied, and Jenny walked away, still with a huge smile on her face.

"That girl gives me the creeps.", Cloud said with a chuckle. "How is anyone that happy in the morning?"

[An Hour and a Half later]

Cloud and Sammantha arrived at the monorail that runs up to Beacon.

"Well… let's not keep him waiting any longer.", Cloud said as they entered the monorail.

[Five minutes later]

The duo arrived at the front gate, and was stopped by a security guard dressed in the standard green Beacon Academy uniform and armed with a simple gun-blade.

"You two don't look like students, a little young. What are you doing here?", the guard asked, his hand hovering near the hilt of his blade.

"We are here to see the headmaster about a mission briefing", Cloud replied.

The guard looked at the boy in front of him, " You two, are here… for a mission briefing?"

"That's correct.", Cloud replied. "My name is Cloud Fenrir." He pointed to the girl beside him, "This is…"

Sammantha elbowed him in the side, " I can introduce myself Cloud." She turned to the guard, "My name is Sammantha Farron."

The guard took out his scroll and looked up their names. "Ah yes, here you are. My apologies. Go right in."

"No problem, and thank you.", Cloud replied while rubbing his side. Cloud and Sammantha proceeded into the academy grounds.

[Half an Hour later- Ozpin's Office]

Headmaster Ozpin eyed the two in front of him as he raised his mug to his mouth and took a sip. After setting it down he said, " So… you both understand the plan then?"

"I understand sir.", Cloud replied

"Me too.", Sammantha said.

"Good, but let me ask you both one thing… Are you sure you want to do this?", Ozpin asked.

Sammantha spoke first and said, "Yes Headmaster, I'm sure."

"Very well Sammantha." Ozpin replied. He turned to Cloud, "What about you Cloud?"

"You already have your answer.", Cloud said wile shrugging.

"Alright, I knew I could count on you both.", Ozpin said, while taking a sip of his coffee. After setting the mug down he spoke again, "Go home and get some rest. Relax and prepare yourselves. You're going to need it."

"Of course.", Cloud said while rising from his seat

"Have a good day sir.", Sammantha said while standing up. The duo walked out of the room, the door silently closing behind them.

Ozpin turned towards the window and said, "Bless those two, they are brave. I only hope that it goes as smoothly as the recent information predicts." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, " There is no way they will return unharmed… though I wish they could."

[Later that day-Outside Vale, The sun is beginning to set]

Cloud and Sammantha lay prone on a small hill, over looking a base.

"Well… here we are. You ready?", Cloud asked Sammantha.

"Yeah, lets get this over with.", she replied

The duo rose from their hiding spot and ghosted down the hill, cover to cover until they had reached a spot near the back of facility.

"Well… how bout that, its just a repurposed warehouse.", Cloud said quietly. "Lets get a better position and find the back door. Sammantha nodded.

Cloud and Sammantha circled around to a better view point and spotted a metal, garage door with a blood red wolf and claw marks painted on it.

"Well, I'll be damned, it's the White Fang after all.", Cloud stated.

"Yeah, Ozpin's information is usually solid, this is just a testament to that.", Sammantha replied.

"Well let's get in there, I don't see any guards out here. Ozpin said they had a raid planned tonight, lets get in and get out before they get back.", Cloud said. Sammantha nodded.

The duo ghosted towards the back and slipped in through the smaller door to the right of the garage door. Upon entering they found hundreds of black crates with a snowflake painted on them.

"So once again, Ozpin was right. They are stealing tons of Schnee company dust.", Cloud stated quietly.

"Yeah…lets hurry up and find the office. Lets focus on getting the plans and getting out of here.", Sammantha replied. Cloud nodded and once again the duo was off, quietly moving from cover to cover between the sea of black. They stopped when they heard the muffled sounds of conversation.

"I'm telling you man, they are gonna come back with three more trucks filled with dust."

"Are you shitting me? Three more trucks already?"

Cloud looked at Sammantha and said, "Well looks like we found the night watch. Shall we deal with these two and continue?" She simply nodded in reply.

The two guards were now visible; they were clad in the standard White Fang armor; black unitards, with lightweight body armor and headpiece. Each of them carried two swords, sheathed at their sides.

Cloud picked up a stray brick and tossed it against the wall behind him and Sammantha.

"What was that?", one of the guards asked.

"I don't know man, let's check it out.", the other replied.

They drew their swords and proceeded through the maze of crates until they were near Cloud and Sammantha's hiding spot. Cloud and Sammantha posted up on each side of the opening, using the shadows to their advantage. As the guards walked through, they each grabbed one and put them in a chokehold. They simultaneously incapacitated the guards and hid their unconscious forms in the shadows.

"That's that, so lets keep going. The office must be up the way they came.", Cloud said.

"Yeah, sounds about right.", Samantha agreed.

Cloud and Sammantha moved silently through the maze until they came to a small office, huddled in the corner of the building. They moved into the office and found a desktop computer set up.

"I'll watch the door, you get the data on your scroll.", Cloud said

"Alright, I'll be quick.", Sammantha replied.

Sammantha walked over the desk and sat down. She took out her scroll and the USB cord to link her scroll to the mainframe. She linked them and bypassed the security with ease.

"Hmmm, basic security on these files. Nothing difficult.", Sammantha stated quietly to herself.

After a few minutes the data transfer was complete. Sammantha removed the USB cord from the computer and returned the computer to its locked state. She put away her scroll and USB cord.

"Alight, that's everything. Lets go." Sammantha said.

"Right, lets move.", Cloud replied. The duo exited the office, returning everything to the way they found it. They moved silently through the maze of crates and were about to make for the door when they heard the garage door opening. They quickly took cover where they had a view of the back, but were concealed themselves.

A group of seven men, all dressed in similar White Fang armor entered the building.

"Heh, did you see the look on their faces when we ambushed them?", one of them asked the group.

"Priceless, and now we have three more trucks full of dust from those racist bastards.", one sounded in reply.

"Yeah the boss…", One started to speak but was interpreted by the sound of hurried footsteps and one of the guards from earlier appearing.

"Thank the goddess your back, there are intruders in the building. They managed to incapacitate Jones and I. They might still be here.", the guard stated.

"DAMN! ALL RIGHT BOYS! SEARCH THE AREA, SEE IF THE INTURDERS ARE STILL HERE!", one of them, now known as the captain ordered. As he spoke, he drew a sword and pistol and shot one round into the air. The rest of the men drew their weapons and fanned out.

"I have no doubt we could take these guys, but they said something about their boss, and he is probably out of our league. We have to get out of here, fast.", Cloud muttered.

"Yeah lets…", Sammantha started but was stopped as a White Fang guard rounded the corner and saw them.

"Hey! Stop…" the guard shouted, but was sent flying back into a crate by an aura infused palm strike from Cloud.

The guards quickly surrounded them, nine in total.

"No way out now. Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Cloud said as he and Sammantha stood back to back in the middle of the guards.

"Hmmm, don't be so dramatic, this will be easy.", Sammantha replied.

"Heh right. Well lets kick things off!", Cloud said as he pulled the trigger on his sheath and Vindicator shot out at the guard in front of him. The blade made contact with the guard's chest as Cloud followed up at blinding speeds, grabbing his sword, twirling around behind, and slashing down the man's back. The guard fell to the ground in pain as Cloud sheathed his sword and turned around.

Sammantha reached for Violet and Rose and un-folded them as she ran at the captain. She raised her blades in an X-shape to block the captain's sword and then kicked him in the stomach. He flew back, hit the crate behind him, and hit the ground with a loud thud.

She turned and glared daggers at the seven remaining guards, "So who's next?"

The guards turned and looked at each other before charging at Cloud and Sammantha.

Cloud quickly drew his sword and parried the sword strokes of the first guard, and then kicked him in the stomach. He fell in pain as his comrade was thrown on top of him from another palm strike. The last of the three charged Cloud with his sword raised. Cloud sidestepped the attack, grabbed the guard's wrist, and threw him into the nearby crate. The last guard fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hmm, that was easy.", Cloud stated aloud as he turned to see how Sammantha was faring.

Sammantha had already knocked one of the four out and was now surrounded by the remaining three. The one directly in front of her charged and she brought up Rose to block his attack. She heard footsteps behind her and used Violet to block the sword stroke from behind. She jumped up and kicked both of the guards simultaneously; they both flew back and hit crates with loud thuds. The last one charged her; she blocked the sword with and X-formation, knocked the guard of balance, and hit him in the gut with Violet's hilt. He fell over groaning in pain and holding his stomach. Sammantha folded up her blades and clipped them to her belt.

"Well… that's done. Now like I said earlier, lets get the hell out of here.", She said while turning to face Cloud.

"Right, lets get movi…", Cloud started but was stopped by another deep, dark voice.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

They turned to face the direction of the voice. They saw a man clad in red and black, similar to Cloud. Only he was a redhead, with bullhorns and a white mask that covered the top half of his face.

"Who the hell are you?", Cloud asked the newcomer, while resting his hand on Vindicator's hilt.

"The names Adam… Adam Taurus.", he replied. "My turn, who the fuck do you two think you are? Coming into my base and nearly killing my men, I'm gonna make you pay." He pointed at Cloud, "I'm gonna enjoy slaughtering you, insignificant human." He turned towards Sammantha, "Then, me and her are gonna have fun."

"Over my dead body!", Cloud shouted as he ran towards Adam drawing his blade.

Adam quickly sidestepped grabbed Cloud by the wrist and threw him aside. "Your fast kid, but not fast enough."

Cloud stood up and lunged at him again. Adam drew his sword, parried Cloud's attack, and threw him aside again; Cloud lost his grip on his blade as he hit the ground, Vindicator landing a foot to his left.

"This is already boring, time to finish you off."

Adam stood over Cloud, his sword raised ready to strike the final blow. Adam swung downwards and Cloud shut his eyes expecting the end. All he heard was metal scraping on metal and a clang as two swords collided. He opened his eyes and saw Sammantha standing over him, blocking Adam's attack.

"You're stronger than you look girl." Adam said with a chuckle.

Sammantha said nothing and instead ignited her aura and pushed Adam away. She stood glaring daggers at Adam, surrounded by a pink and purple glow that soon faded.

"Oh you are just full of surprises. Alright then, show me what you got." He said.

Sammantha lunged at Adam, both swords drawn. Cloud turned to look for his blade and found Vindicator lying to his left. He jumped up and ran to retrieve his sword. He picked up his blade and turned around to see something he never wanted to see in his life.

Adam parried Sammantha's double slash and stabbed her through the chest. He removed his blade and she fell to the ground with an audible thud, blood seeping out around her.

Adam laughed and said, "Heh, this is too easy." He turned to Cloud, "You're next."

Cloud glared at him, shaking with anger, "you…BASTARD!" Cloud closed his eyes and his aura flared to life, a red and black maelstrom swirling around him. The runes on his blade came to life, and the accents on his clothes became a bright red. "I…AM…GOING…TO KILL YOU!", Cloud shouted through clenched teeth while opening his eyes.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Lets see what you got kid." Adam said confidently.

Cloud disappeared from view and reappeared beside Adam and delivered a powerful kick his stomach. Adam was thrown back, the wind knocked out of him. Through ragged breaths he asked, "How…the…hell is he so fast all of the sudden? He looked up and saw Cloud was gone again. "Where the…", he was interrupted as a knee hit him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him backward yet again.

Adam stopped himself and stood up. Cloud appeared above him, sword raised.

Cloud shouted, "AHHHHHHHH!" as he brought his sword down, using all of his momentum. Adam barely managed to bring his sword up to block the attack. The force of the blow shattered Adam's blade and made an indent in warehouse floor. Adam was knocked onto his knee and Cloud landed in front of him, sword raised. Just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, a small sword tied to a black ribbon came between him and Adam. Cloud staggered back in surprise.

A female voice shouted, "Adam run!" Adam disappeared in an instant.

Cloud took a breath, and calmed down, his aura subsiding. He ran to Sammantha's side, dropped his sword, fell to his knees and picked her up into his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. She coughed and asked, "D-did you get him?

"No, he got away.", Cloud replied silently.

She coughed again, a trickle of blood escaping her mouth, "A-are you ok?"

Cloud fought to hold back his tears, "I-I'm fine, and you will be too."

She chuckled quietly and said, "We both know that's not true. I've already lost too much blood."

Cloud couldn't stop his tears any longer, as they fell he said, "I-I-I have something to tell you. I wanted to-to tell you after the mission. B-but looks like I'm not gonna have that chance. "

She coughed again and asked, "What is it?"

Cloud sobbed as he said, "I-I love you Sammantha." He sighed and continued "I just wish I had the confidence to tell you sooner."

Weakly, she replied, "Better late than never." She leaned up, and weakly kissed him. He could taste the salty, metallic blood in her mouth. She pulled away and lay back down in his arms, another drop of blood spilling from her mouth.

"Promise me two things Cloud.", She said.

"Anything.", He replied.

"One, don't give up. Keep fighting and become a hunter. Fight for everyone who cant protect themselves'.", she said weakly.

"I promise.", He replied through sobs. "What's the second?"

"Please, bury me in our little clearing. The one where we spar and study.", she said.

"I-I-I promise.", Cloud replied.

"Thank you.", she said.

"Anything for you.", he said. "I love you Sammantha."

"I love you too Cloud.", she replied with a smile, as she drew her last breath.

Cloud hugged her body and cried; all his emotional dams shattered.

[Some time later]

A voice drew Cloud from his tears, "Oh dear."

Cloud looked up and saw Ozpin with a group of Beacon troops.

Cloud picked up Sammantha's swords, folded them and clipped them to his belt. He picked up his sword and sheathed it at his side. Finally, he bent down and picked up Sammantha's body and carried it bridal style, his clothes stained crimson from all the blood.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I should have come sooner.", Ozpin said.

"Its not your fault professor.", Cloud replied, his usual happy tone, replaced with a dark one. "Its mine, I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I was too weak and she died because of it."

"Cloud…", Ozpin started, but realized that now was not a good time to try and stop his self blame. "If there is anything I can do, just tell me."

"I made her a promise, that I would continue and become a hunter. Professor, I want that slot in Beacon you offered.", Cloud replied.

"Of course, and what do you want to do about…", Ozpin started and trailed off.

"I'm going to bury her in our little clearing, the one that her and I sparred and studied in.", Cloud stated.

"Alright, lets go.", Ozpin said to Cloud. He turned to his men, "Clean up here, and then return to Beacon."

"Yes sir!", they replied and went about their task.

Cloud walked out of the warehouse carrying Samantha's body and stepped into the airship with Ozpin.

[Present Day- Beacon Academy- Team RWBY Dorm]

"Ugh, where is Cloud?", Ruby asks in annoyance. "We are supposed to work on our Grim Studies project today."

"Sorry Ruby, haven't seen him.", Weiss says.

"Neither have I.", Blake chimes in.

"Sorry sis, I haven't seen him either.", says Yang.

Ruby huffs and says, "Fine, guess I have to go look for him." She jumps off her bed and pulls on her cloak. "I'll be back.", she says as she leaves the room.

"Now, where is he?" She asks herself and starts off down the hall.

[A Small Clearing in the Woods.]

A figure clad in black and red, stands out in the rain. A hood pulled over his head and a cape draped over his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

[Back with Ruby]

"Damn, he is not in his room, not in the library and not out here in the garden.", she sighs, "It doesn't help that is raining." She takes shelter under a tree and looks around. "He is here somewhere." She looks toward the forest and says, " He didn't go into the forest did he? He doesn't even have his sword with him." She sighs again, "I have to check anyway." She walks off toward the forest.

After walking for a few minutes she hears a faint noise through the pitter-patter of the rain. "What was that?", she asks aloud. She hears it again, "Is someone crying?", she asks herself. She walks off toward the direction of the noise.

Ruby arrives at a small clearing and peaks around a tree. She sees Cloud standing in the clearing sobbing. "What the?", she asks quietly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him speak.

"Its all my fault, if only I had been stronger, you would still be here.", Cloud says.

Ruby thinks to herself, "_Something's wrong, I need to go help him." _She steps out from behind the tree and walks toward him. Cloud hears footsteps and turns around; "Ruby…" is all he can manage.

She walks up beside him and sees a gravestone with two swords stuck in the ground behind it. The marker reads, _"Here lies Sammantha Farron, the Violet Moon that shall never set." _Ruby looks below the inscription and sees a quote etched below, "_Live life everyday, you never know what the future will bring."_

Ruby looks at Cloud, "I'm sorry."

Cloud looks at her, his eyes watery from tears, "She would have liked you. You two are so alike, energetic, friendly, and easy going." He pauses and then continues, "She was a good friend."

Ruby walks up and wraps her arms around him. "I'm sure she was, you were lucky to have her as a friend. Cherish the memories you made with her always." Ruby pauses and then continues, "Now, she wouldn't want to see you like this, would she?"

Cloud laughs quietly through sobs, "No she wouldn't. She would be pretty mad."

Ruby replies, "Don't blame yourself, because I bet she doesn't blame you."

Cloud remains quiet for a moment and then says, "Thank you Ruby. I needed that."

"Anytime." Ruby replies. "Now, I hate to say this, but we kind of have a project due tomorrow."

Cloud laughs and says, "Yeah we should get on that huh? Lets go."

Cloud and Ruby make their way out of the clearing towards Beacon, Cloud looks over his shoulder one last time, before turning to talk to Ruby.

[Seconds Later]

A ghostly hand rested on the hilt of one of the swords, as a figure watches the two walk away. The figure chuckles and says, "She's right Cloud… I never blamed you."

**A/N Time- Well I hope you all enjoyed my first fan fiction, **_**Remembrance**_**. Please leave a review and any constructive criticism you can. I am still a novice writer and I really want to improve. If you have any questions about the story or anything else feel free to send me a PM. Credit to those who helped with this story- my friends Alex and Lee for beta reading and helping me edit. Until next time, take care all. **


End file.
